omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Electra
Description Electra is a warlock, also known as the "King of the Apocalypse" for his tremendous strength and ability beyond comprehension. He is apparently the writer of the "Black" Book which carries over hundreds of spells of Black Magic, gifted to his two children: Iris and Anke. He granted them both the massive power they have to this day, along with gifting his children special weapons designed to match their soul. The fan known as Karma and the staff known as Kiseimon. Electra is feared and revered by gods and demon lords, despite being a God. It is unknown which side Electra really ties to. His motives are as mysterious as his appearance. Personality Electra is a crafty individual and potentially psychopathic. He doesn't express much care for others, however.. He is deeply infatuated with his children, Iris and Anke as much as his love for inventing new Black Magic spells. He gave them each "Black" books of their own, to learn Black Magic like him. Their family seems to have a traditional obsession with magic. He also has a really strong love for candy, feeding him candy is one way to stay on his good side. Elaborating on his craftiness, because of his obsession with Black Magic, morality isn't really his cup of tea. To obtain new Black Magic, he is prepared to go to any lengths even if it meant sacrificing everything. He was named the "King of the Apocalypse" because of his twisted demeanor. Background It is said in olden times, Electra was revered as a powerful god. He was labeled as the god of "Revenge". In old times, Electra was commonly prayed to by mortals seeking revenge. For a "limb" (anything precious to you), you may offer to Electra and he will exact the revenge you desire upon the specified victim. He was a powerful god who granted many mortal wishes. Electra's power was incredible, even in his old days. He could bring an end to entire countries by himself, however, as time progressed. The other gods began to fear Electra for his acts, because as a God, granting such wishes should be forbidden as it's purely murder. Electra felt no shame in his job, feeling as if he's doing a service to the humans by granting their darkest wishes. He didn't stop there either, as time progressed.. He granted more and more wishes of revenge.. The hate from humans. He could feel all of it, all their fears and anguish, every last negative feeling flowed through him with each wish.. The feeling of this gradually warped Electra's sanity. Electra eventually began to study more ways to obtain power. He began studying human nature. It piqued his interest, how such feelings could influence one so greatly, feelings that could shine so powerful, eventually the price to exact revenge rose.. You must offer a piece of your soul to exact revenge, testing the depths of their darkest emotions. Many clients accepted this price, through sheer desperation. He began collecting pieces of human souls, which was definitely a crime beyond reason. The price continued to rice, as Electra pulled more souls. Electra's reach expanded even further, becoming a worldwide renowned God. Many would pay their souls just for the sake of getting rid of a powerful enemy, for the sake of hatred and fear. Electra became a famous soul stealing god. The other gods knew this was a crime and knew Electra must be stopped. This God was stealing human souls.. The Gods began to plot against Electra and bring him to his downfall. However.. Electra, using the collected souls began making sacrifices.. He sacrificed many of the human souls to create new powers.. This began his delving into what he named, "Black Magic". He began writing a book of spells, incantations, and top secret information regarding usage of this magic. He began reaching further, using his own body for testing, going through many straining tests that would permanently modify his body. Eventually, a test was so powerful it completely warped his appearance. He cursed himself with the body of a female, paying parts of his godly power, thus he was unable to reverse such a spell due to it being so high-level and most of his godly power was sacrificed and offered to the dark arts. It didn't really phase him however. Appearance meant nothing to him, when it came to getting stronger. He continued to collect souls as one day, one of the upper gods confronted Electra. The higher god, had clear evidence against Electra even his appearance was evidence towards his fiendish deeds. The higher god was preparing to banish Electra.. but.. Electra h ad studied a great deal of black magic, opening the "Black" book, and explaining it's contents The higher god was astonished by this level of treachery. How many souls did Electra sacrifice to reach this level of power? Billions because, humans are all victims of their own poison. Their hate. It was easy for him to reach this level, even animals were subjected to their instincts of violence, driving hate. The book began to flash with darkness.. The higher god, being literally absorbed into Electra. Electra had absorbed an even greater godly power, with a widely stretched grin.. Electra realize his true desire. His true want: To spark revenge between Gods and gain even greater power. Electra using himself as bait, to carve out the most inner, despairing feelings of other gods. This began.. "The Apocalypse." Electra, at one point, within the godly realm openly stated his deeds. He stated every last one of them, making an enemy from every god, but mostly the gods related to the one he absorbed. They were his biggest target. One after another, the gods filled with revenge began to fuel Electra's existence, his very core.. Revenge.. Their feelings of revenge made him grow, thus leading to their own absorption, being drawn into Electra's body. They became one with him, making his arsenal of black magic and power grow even greater. "The Apocalypse" had only begun.. Eventually, this led to in-fighting due to their own incompetence. The Gods themselves began to come to Electra to carry out their darkest deeds. Electra had completely turned the Godly Realm into chaos for years, reigning as it's strongest entity for a period of time, being known as the "KIng of the Apocalypse", until one day. Electra created two new spells. They were both opposing spells. The first spell known as, "Eater." The second spell known as, "Conserver." They were the highest grade spells, Electra could cast.. However, it would take a great deal of power just to perform. Electra ended up having to sacrifice half of the godly power he had absorbed, for one spell. The first spell, "Eater", began to manifest. They were legendary spells, meant to bond with their creator and grow almost indefinitely. The "Eater" spell took the form of an infant male child, deemed the name Anke. He was the first born. Electra was astonished by this, with the birth of Anke. He was impressed, and completely.. infatuated. He raised Anke as if he were his own kin. Anke. However, Electra hadn't the power to cast the other spell, "Conserver", until a year later after gathering enough godly power from absorbing more gods. Eventually, "Conserver" was cast, taking the form of an infant female child, deemed the name Iris. The Witch and the Warlock were now active beings within this world, which began their legend. Electra was so infatuated and obsessed with these two creations, wondering how far the legendary, highest spells could go. Electra eventually became more passive, as the amount of absorption had decreased. For years, as time passed. The Godly Realm began slowly returning to it's former order, with the halting of Electra's horrid deeds. "Conserver" and "Eater", grew many years later. It was finally time for Electra's experiments to begin. It was about that time, blessing the two with their weapons and their "Black" books. Electra saw them off, to different worlds. Anke being sent to the Underworld, to reign as the Lord of the Undead. Iris sent to the Heavenly Realm, to reign as the Supreme Witch of the First Heavenly Realm. Electra, whom went into hiding had never been seen again since then but he still watches over his two children to keep up on their progress and development, but his whereabouts are not unknown, where he resides is a mystery but his search for even greater Black Magic spells never ceases. Transformations God Form Electra is always in his god form, never lowering himself beneath it. He does sometimes restrict his power for his client, but he makes sure to maintain his godly force simply for the purpose of showing off. He is immensely powerful, even in his restricted state. His axe known as Deci is a legendary weapon, created through millions of human souls, fueled by their hatred. In his restricted, 50%, state. He can cut the an Earth-sized planet in half with a single swing. In his full, he can decimate multiple planets casually. That is solely his physical strength, with no enhancement. Electra has an incredible balance between physical and magical prowess. He is deathly strong. He should be approached with caution, no matter the situation. Armageddon Stage (Enhancement) The Armageddon stage gives no real physical alterations. Electra relatively does not appear to change, however. His power massively amplifies beyond belief His strength raises to a level that's enough to bring an end to half the universe by sheer strength. Deci, becomes an all-annihilating instrument. The weapon can sever things from reality, cutting every tie, every memory, every experience from whatever it cuts. His Necrotism Aura also grows even more pronounced, growing to an even stronger power. The Necrotism Aura becomes the vessel of hate, hatred from universes over can be absorbed. The concept of "hate" fuses with the Necrotism Aura, allowing Electra to absorb hate, feeling of vengeance, and everything negative endlessly, giving him an ability akin to "infinite growth", while not rapid. It is certainly there, if given enough room. Electra's power can skyrocket within a fight as his opponent grows weaker. The Armageddon Stage was used in the "The Apocalypse", when Electra was confronted by many Gods. He used this form to cut them all down, with his hate-feeding aura and powerful arsenal of Black Magic, allowing him to defeat many of the Gods. Though, he is not the stronger god there is, of course.. Not in terms of raw strength, but his abilities are something to reckon with, which is why he's unable to be eliminated. A true incarnation of "hatred". Powers Standard Abilities * Immortality: Electra is a natural born immortal, due to being a revered god. His existence is purely based on those who believe in his existence, so for as long as he is believed in. He can not be killed or erased. * High-Speed Regeneration: Electra has high speed regeneration. He can regenerate his limbs the instant it's lost. He can recover from fatal founds, loss of organs and broken bones just as swiftly, even if reduced to nothing, with his form of immortality. He can regenerate from even being erased from existence. * Void: '''Much like Iris' Dress of the Necromancer, except without the dress. Electra can banish those who touch him into the void, by passing all physical contact. The only way to physically touch him is with permission. * '''Flight: '''Another natural ability. He can fly. That's about it.. * '''Necrotic Aura: '''A higher form of the ability to turn those within their presence into Undead used by Anke, due to his overwhelming force. He can relieve those around him of their darkest desires and empower himself with all their negative emotions, granting his existence even greater strength. * '''Nigh-Omniscience: '''Electra, with time and the power of black magic knows nearly everything there is to know. He can know almost anything he pleases with the power of Black Magic. The book filled with countless ever-changing pages of information. '''Black Magic (Source) * Source of Magic: '''Source of Magic is an infinite source, blessed to only the most powerful of Gods. Everything spiritual, physical, and so on are all merged with the Source of Magic, allowing Electra to draw from powers that aren't even his. High-tier Gods whom possess the Source of Magic are also given five special spells of God-tier Holy Magic. ** '''Judgement: '''Judgement is the first of the almighty Holy Spells. The ability to pass judgement on lesser beings from anywhere and anytime. The level of punishment is decided by the caster and can be as powerful as total erasure. ** '''Holy Fire: '''Holy Fire is the second of the almighty Holy Spells. The ability to light a shimmering, golden fire. This fire can only be put out by divine entities and will burn for an eternity for as long as it's in place. The pain is immeasurable, but not life-threatening. It's a spell commonly used for discipline. The spell can break one's mind, if experienced for too long. ** '''Exile: '''Exile is the third of the almighty Holy Spells. The ability to cast one out from the Godly Realm, stripping them of their power and divine status. This spell can only be used on beings weaker than the caster. Exile is only used for those who have broken rules to extremities that can not be forgiven, being sentenced to either life in the Mortal Realm or the Underworld. ** '''Repentance: '''Repentance is the fourth of the almighty Holy Spells. The ability to force one to repent. If the target ever lies in response to repentance. They WILL be smited mercilessly, until they admit their wrongdoings and truthfully confess to never repeating such actions. This is another disciplinary spell, commonly used before Holy Fire and Exile. ** '''Boundary: '''Boundary is the fifth of the almighty Holy Spells. The ability to create or manage boundaries between different realms. This spell can modify a boundary to any extent, even erase one. There is no boundary that this spell can not reach. It's a spell that's not used so often, only when necessary but it is always within a higher god's power. * '''Black Magic (Ver. Iris): ** Electra possesses all of Iris' Black Magic, as the source creator and writer of her Black Book. He can use all 100 of her spells freely. * Black Magic (Ver. Anke): ** Electra also possesses Anke's Black Magic as well, being the source creator and writer of his Black Book. He can use all 100 of his spells freely. * Black Magic (Ver. Electra): ** Electra possesses every spell of Black Magic there is, with over 500 spells of Black Magic. * Ultima Black Magic: Deci (Axe) - - - - - Trivia * Electra is a male. Theme Song Electra's Theme Song: Hail to the King Category:Characters Category:Gods